


One of Those Days

by pollitt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a "Prompt Me" fest. For Maverick who asked for "Steve, Danno and Grace, prompt word, breakfast."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maverick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/gifts).



It was one of those mornings.

Thankfully “those mornings” no longer included yelling and possibly highly breakable things being thrown against solid objects and doing the breaking thing, and there’s no explaining the intricacies of being an adult to a little girl whose deepest thoughts and life conflicts should be whose movies were better: Disney/Pixar or Dreamworks. (For the record? Pixar.)

Now “those mornings” have become having to field questions about tattoos (and what age is appropriate to get one, and just because Daddy likes Steve’s tattoos does not mean Gracie will be getting one. Ever.) and bullet wound scars over toast and eggs and Lucky Charms and orange juice, and then kissing Steve’s cheek and telling him to have a good day at school while telling Grace it’s time for work.

It was one of those mornings that just meant the rest of the day was a slippery slope to mishap, but watching Steve and Grace almost doubled over with laughter makes it worth it in Danny’s book.


End file.
